inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Penguin
Biology The Emperor is your grandfather, the empire your family, and greatness your destiny. Sapient Penguins are a tough ingenuitive species. They usually stand at just under 5ft in height but are very heavy for their size due to their dense bones and fat reserves. Penguins have small tails used only for steering in water, grey webbed feet with three claws, and long may-boned flippers. Their bones are large and heavy. Penguins do not have hands, but their flippers contain over seventy bones allowing them to curl time into a grip unlike normal penguins which have less than a dozen bones. Their bodies are covered in black and white feathers with a pair of yellow patches on their necks. Emperor Penguins are conditioned to be perfect citizens. They value order, obedience, and efficiency above all else. No species aside from the Algamosi hive mind can rival their single minded determination to execute a national-level plan. Penguins who do not share these thoughts of unity and duty go along with it rather than risk public shame. The risk of banishment, the worst punishment that a penguin can endure, keeps many in line. When Penguins do rarely form a split-off faction, it is always a serious issue for the empire. Rebellions are rare, but the critical mass of divergent thought is generated, little can stop a group of penguins from Penguin Races The only other penguin race aside from Emperors are Kings. The King Penguins were amongst the original inhabitants of Kic-Osuru. They are slightly smaller than the Emperors, have yellow feet, and have large orange patches on their throats. The two races have mixed together over the years, lending traits to each other, but they remain at odds. The Emperor Penguins invaded and absorbed the King Penguins but when the empire shattered in 2652, the King Penguins broke away and made their own nation. History One vision, one leader, and all under their guidance. Penguins were one of the three "invader" species to arrive on Kic-Osuru as a part of the Alien's restabilization plan (along with the Sea Otters and Crocodiles). Over the years, they conquered the King Penguins and established themselves as masters of the southern continent by the year 1647. Colonies sprung up on Kami and Ilon, but this was not enough for the Empire. In the 21st century, the Penguins retook a section of Earth and allied with the Lemurs and Cats. In addition to this, the humans formed a pseudo-alliance trade pact with the humans. With the devastation of the Otters and Crocodiles, this Penguin-lead alliance formed the basis for Penguin power for the next century. Penguin relations with the Lemurs soured, eventually falling away in the 23rd century. Imperial power waned as the Algamosi and grew and the Penguin's former friends The Penguins entered the Intergalactic War (2290-2330) on the side of the Grand Coalition. They won the war, but were dissatisfied by the Otters taking a lion's share of the spoils of war. Penguin and Otter engaged in a series of proxy wars, but the Empire crumbled in 2652 as the King Penguins and a few minor factions broke free. The Penguin Empire was brought to its knees, but remains a major contender among the nations. Government Even the weakest gear has a place in the machine. The Penguin Empire is an administrative empire with total control over its population. It maintains a few offices that are elected by the people. The royal family is vast, having thousands of members, and most emperors intentionally have many children. The emperor governs as the ultimate authority with the help of the Council of Scholars and Council of Marchers. The Council of Scholars is an advisory council with no power that is provided by various universities and companies. The Council of Marchers (so named because it’s members once marched long distances while on duty) is used to enforce special decrees made by the emperor. The Council of Marchers is chosen by the emperor. Beneath the emperor there are prefecture governors who are also chosen by the emperor, and beneath them local mayors who are elected by the people. The emperor themself is elected by the commoners from a pool of the previous emperor’s children. The title “Emperor” is a gender neutral term in the penguin language. Government control exists at almost all levels of society. The Empire has a mostly planned economy, with a few corporations both foreign and domestic allowed to plan their own path. Nationalized industry allows the Empire to turn its economy to a war machine at any time. So long as the population remains stable, it also allows vast computer networks to calculate exactly how much of any product is needed and is only possible through complete government control. Some people refer to the penguin government as fascist, and the emperor does nothing to counter this accusation. Other species may have difficulty fitting in with the penguin systems. Diplomacy Cats: A longstanding relationship with the Cats has only been broken twice within the last eight centuries. Algamosi: The Penguin government has mostly forgotten the Algamosi's part in the Intergalactic War as they now focus more on the Otters role in events of more recent years. Otters: Old friendships die hard. The Penguin government is cordial with their old friends, but they shall not forget that the Otters were responsible for the breakdown of the empire. Humans: Penguins and humans have a good trade deal and the penguins have a better view of their terran neighbors than the humans have of them. Crocodiles: The Penguin government is friendly with the Crocodiles, but wary of any nation that can "return from the grave". Lemurs: The Emperor is worried about the mental state of the lemur King but his official position is to turn a blind eye toward Julius the Infinite. Scholars of political science debate whether the Empire is truly with the Lemurs as a show of political favor or if memories of the Intergalactic War cloud their vision. Rabbits: As usual, the Penguins are on the verge of war with the Rabbits due to continually close borders and cultural tension. Other Minor Factions: The Empire has lost many of its colonies to independent factions after their collapse. Those who broke free of the Empire are regarded with disgust and anger. Those who who had other origins share a similar fate. Religion Emperor Penguins are Tridic. Playing a Penguin * +3 Strength * +1 Insight * Level 1 Block skill * +2 Modifier to Block (this modifier stacks on top of your skill levels) Category:Species